Mihoshi Kuramitsu (Continuum-59343921)
Mihoshi Kuramitsu is a is a Galaxy Police detective. Her given name "Mihoshi," (みほし、美星), literally means "Beautiful Star,". Personality To her credit, Mihoshi is probably one of the nicest people in the universe. She is kind-hearted and generous to a fault and has a very easy-going nature. Her bubble-headed demeanour means she doesn't seem to take offense at anything and always sees the best in others. Her enthusiasm and good looks are often enough to win over most people who would otherwise be annoyed by her antics. Overview Mihoshi is from the planet Seniwa and is a member of the prestigious Kuramitsu family whose power in the Galactic Union is second only to the Royal Family of planet Jurai. Like the rest of her family, Mihoshi joined the Galaxy Police, eventually becoming a Detective First Class. Mihoshi was known as one of the finest officers in the Galaxy Police, she graduated at the top of her class and achieved high honors in all of her major subjects. She had been an aggressive go-getter out to prove her worth to the Galaxy Police by taking on the toughest and most dangerous assignments. She was a top-rated pilot, a first-rate crack shot and a skilled investigator...indeed, in every category. It seemed that Mihoshi had indeed been the Galaxy Police's most aggressive go-getter, so much so that she had dared pursue one dangerous case too many. A rogue scientist---a real Kagato wannabe---had captured Mihoshi investigating too near to his secret lair and decided to "experiment a little" with the overly adventuresome policewoman. Mihoshi had endured three days of hideous experiments designed to explore her neural pathways in order to discover what it was that made her such an outstanding Detective, but in the end Mihoshi had managed to break free and turn the tables on her captor. Backup had arrived to find Mihoshi idly playing with biochips taken from computer that had been used to record her "test data," only she was treating them like domino-chips. She was rushed to the nearest infirmary for observation and was given a clean bill of health...at least so far as things went on the physical side of things. Mentally, though, she had suffered a severe neurological trauma that had scrambled her synaptic relays and had reduced her to an almost childlike state of neo-infancy. Psychological counseling was immediately referred and the slow process undertaken to rebuild her personality and mental functions. They had managed to restore her to an operational state but were unable to totally clear up the randomly misfiring synaptic relays affecting her higher brain functions. Technically her brainwave scans were off the charts as far as mental activity, but so much of it was re-routed and convoluted that coherent thought patterns could not be fully reestablished. Mihoshi was mentally the age of a twelve year old yet still retained much of her knowledge and combat abilities, so with great reluctance (and in honor of her high record of achievement) the Brass had elected to return her to field service, hoping to let her eventually retire with honor so as not to embarrass the Marshal. Oddly enough Mihoshi's record for outstanding arrests---to the astonishment of nearly everyone---continued to skyrocket, only this time she seemed to solve cases almost by a whimsy, blundering her way through cases that would daunt the toughest investigators, relying more and more on pure "dumb luck" to get her through situations where there was almost a zero percentage chance at survival. This "Fluky-Luke" effect (Washu had coined the term based on an old Cartoon character) appeared to be the product of a latent mental ability that Mihoshi appeared to have developed as an indirect consequence of her mental aberrations. Mihoshi gained the ability to alter probability lines on a purely unconscious level, causing seemingly random events to work out in her favor, a survival reflex of which she was wholly unaware. It had gotten her through many other scrapes where the possibility of success was infinitesimally small, an ability that still served Mihoshi to this day, though never had she been able to consciously control this power or make it work on command. During Mihoshi's third year of service she had been partnered up with Kiyone during her second, making the blonde the senior partner (an irony seeing as how often Kiyone felt more like her baby- sitter than the "Rookie" officer on their team). Her first impression of Mihoshi had been that of a total space-brain, a fumbling, childish emotional basket case whose irritation factor was only exceeded by her total dependence on Kiyone for the least little bit of emotional support. Mihoshi’s frequent difficulties to focus on a single thought track and clumsiness, caused a lot of collateral damage during their assignments, which eventually caused them to be demoted. The desk of the Section 7 commander is covered with misconduct reports and bills from all the damage she causes. As a result, they were assigned to a special remote area of the galaxy, the developing Solar System, which is Juraian territory, in the vain hope that she wouldn't cause any more trouble. Unfortunately during an incident where they stopped a mad scientist from destroying a good chunk of the Milkyway Galaxy Kiyone was presumed to have died in the line of duty. It was this factor that had drawn Mihoshi to Earth and brought her into contact with Tenchi, Princess Ayeka and the Space Pirate, Ryoko, allies who were able to help Mihoshi complete her assignment of "dealing" with Kagato. When the ruthless Kagato closed in on this area, Mihoshi's immediate superior, Captain Nobeyama, assigned her to monitor the area and report if Kagato came near. However, Mihoshi misinterpreted those orders and took it upon herself to capture him, which panicked Nobeyama. But when she got near Earth, her shuttle is pulled into an energy vortex caused by a monster that space pirate Ryoko had created to attack Juraian Princess Ayeka. Mihoshi almost ends up getting sucked into the black hole that the opening created but Earthling Tenchi Masaki saved her. As a result, Mihoshi moved into Tenchi's home on Earth and becomes a part of the extended Masaki family. When Kagato attacks in his ship, the Sōja, Mihoshi's causality-bending causes Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe, to be released from her crystal prison on board Soja's 'reversed universe.' When Kagato's serpent guards attack her, Mihoshi uses her control cube in an attempt to stop them and the interference it creates somehow releases Washu. Mihoshi somehow is able to enter Washu's subspace lab in the Masaki's closet and breaks things much to Washu's consternation, as she still can't figure out how Mihoshi can somehow accidentally switch dimensions and bypass all of her lab's security systems. Washu has great respect for her vast causality-bending attributes, and it has been revealed that Mihoshi is the only person who can defeat Washu. Mihoshi is actually Washu's great-great-granddaughter, being a descendant of Washu's long lost son Mikumo, although it seems as though Mihoshi is not aware of this and Washu never acknowledges it. Mihoshi's grandfather is Minami, the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police and her great aunt is Mikami, headmaster of the Galaxy Police Academy. Mihoshi's mother Mitoto also works for the Galaxy Police, as a cleaning lady and seems to be almost as ditzy as her daughter and has some sort of comedic ability to appear all over the universe, cleaning, not even realizing where she is, but yet knowing everyone she seems to come into contact with. Mihoshi also has a younger brother named Misao, another member of the GP. Misao has a "sister complex" when it comes to Mihoshi. Misao is extremely overprotective of her after the "incident," which is what causes the "Chobimaru incident" where he attempts to kill Tenchi for keeping his sister as a "sex slave" in his harem. Misao's infatuation with Mihoshi ends when he discovers his feelings for his co-worker. By this point Kiyone had escaped the slave traders who had rescued her and much to her frustration was reassigned as Mihoshi’s partner. Even moreso when while attempting to bust smugglers of a hallucinogenic drug on Rimbus XIV Mihoshi ended up discharging her blaster at the ceiling instead of at the Bad Guys. Not only did they get away but she and Kiyone ended up being captured by the pirate Queen Lanocane. Luckily she decided to let them go. Puzzled at how a total airhead like Mihoshi could have even gotten on the Galaxy Police, let alone racked up an impressive record of arrests while still a rookie patrolwoman. Kiyone began checking back on Mihoshi's records, she then started talking to those who had known Mihoshi before Kiyone. Washu had been the one to uncover the truth of course merely postulating this as a theory was never enough for someone as inquisitive as Washu. Having discovered the reason why Mihoshi was such a "feather-head," Washu set about devising a "cure" that could neutralizing the randomizing effect and restore Mihoshi to the level of competence that she once had enjoyed. Washu created a form of "Nanotech" bug that could seek out and correct the misdirected and misfiring neural passages and had gotten Mihoshi to swallow them (by cleverly sprinkling them on some of her breakfast wafers), and after an initial "awkward" period (during which Mihoshi had appeared as though she were taking up break dancing) she had seemed to respond to the therapy and started immediately showing results, her thought patterns reforming in a stable pattern and her regaining the ability to remember things for more than five consecutive seconds. The result was a Mihoshi who astonished everyone who even thought they knew her. Overnight she went from embarrassing to intimidating, becoming aggressive and self-assertive for the first time since Kiyone had known her and at once assuming the top spot in their partnership with an incisive intelligence that was more than a little daunting. Washu had intended to put a halt in the Blonde's constant disruptions of her experiments and Mihoshi's almost compulsive habit of pushing the wrong buttons and destroying Washu's inventions. Instead she had created a Mihoshi who fully understood Washu's devices and the implications for their possible uses and had promptly arrested her on the spot! Kiyone suddenly found herself with a Mihoshi who could not only carry her own weight but who actually seemed to be holding herself back to allow Kiyone to keep pace with her, a Mihoshi who would constantly interrupt or correct her and point out little details that Kiyone herself had missed during an investigation. This Mihoshi was a bit more ruthless and a lot more daring, able to quote regulations verbatim and never missing a beat in a conversation. In other words she was more than a little scary! It didn't last, of course...but while she had her mind working on even channels she was a wonder to behold, a force to be reckoned with and easily the best officer whom Kiyone had ever met. At the height of a major crisis, though, her intelligence and coherency began to falter, that Nannites losing their grip and gradually burning out from the strain of trying to keep all neural regions firing in sequence. The damage that had been done to her was more extensive even than Washu had realized and the "old" pattern was reasserting itself, like in that Terran novel called "Flowers for Algernon" that Kiyone had once read through. Under pressure and intense fire by an enemy named Yakage (yet another of Washu's former assistants turned rogue) those microscopic Neural-Enhancers began to flare out and falter with alarming rapidity, and there---facing almost certain death together---Kiyone witnessed the "old" Mihoshi making a valiant comeback. It was tensely emotional scene for the both of them, but no less for what Mihoshi would say as she gradually lost the ability to think coherently all over. "I know what you think of me, Kiyone!" Mihoshi had wailed, "I know you think I'm a crybaby and a coward, that I'm slow and I trip over my own shadow, but I've been trying...I've been trying really hard to keep up with you. You think I want to go back to what I was? You think I want you to hate me for what I've become? Don't you know how much I've always looked up to you, how much I depend on you? What my life would be like without you...?" It was a moment of stunning revelation, the discovery that Mihoshi was in love with her, had always been in love but had never really known how to show it or to win back Kiyone's affections. Their partnership was in more than name as far as Kihoshi was concerned, and even while super-intelligent she had been expressing her support and desire for Kiyone, albeit in ways that actually turned Kiyone away, producing the irony of a Mihoshi who made Kiyone feel slow, incompetent and stupid! Suddenly the prospect of having the old Mihoshi back did not seem like such a terrible thing, and when contrasted to the other Mihoshi...well...things that had used to annoy Kiyone no longer seemed all that important. Having finally come to an understanding of the working dynamics that underlay Mihoshi's seeming incompetence, Kiyone finally understood the true nature of her partner, and in the light of the revelation of Mihoshi's desire for her, it became impossible for Kiyone to go on hating the little idiot, and in fact that was when Kiyone began to really and truly appreciate Mihoshi as a person. How odd it was that she could even come to return that love that Mihoshi fairly radiated once she started to see Mihoshi's good qualities, the fact that she really was a good and decent person who meant well and never intentionally brought harm to another. There was just enough of the "Smart" Mihoshi underneath the fluff to make her acceptable as a partner, but once Kiyone started to see her in a different light she found herself becoming more protective and nurturing towards the other woman, even defending her against attacks and slanders made against her personal integrity. From there it was a short step to realizing things that she had never been consciously aware about Mihoshi, such as the color of her eyes, the way the sun reflected off her hair, the sky complexion that made her seem both sensual and quixotic...like a spirit of air and fire made all-too-solidly flesh... Ah yes...and then there was again Washu's next little surprise when she decided to combine DNA strands so that the two of them could have a very special "Wedding Present" when the two of them had "sealed" themselves into a promised union. Little Kihoshi had been the surprise (read: ASTONISHMENT) of her parent's lives, but over the years that they had watched her grow to young adulthood they had found every emotion in the book to describe their mutual daughter. Abilities Mihoshi somehow constantly enters Washu's subspace lab and breaks things, (much to Washu's consternation, as she still can't figure out how Mihoshi can somehow accidentally switch dimensions and bypass all of her lab's security systems), sleeps often, eats like a pig (mostly on junk food, but she exercises often), and is the luckiest officer in the Galaxy Police (though she is also quite competent), though her luck sometimes spells misfortune for others. Washu has great respect for her vast causality-bending attributes, and Mihoshi has been repeatedly referred to as the only member of the household who can defeat her. Whether her kinship with and ability to constantly circumvent one of the 11-dimensional Chousin goddesses is a sign that she's yet another of the series' transcendental anomalies is unconfirmed at this point. However, it is noteworthy that her mother Mitoto has a reminiscent ability to subconsciously travel vast interstellar distances. Whether she shares her daughter's causuality-bending talent is unknown at this point, but Minami, Mikami and Misao apparently don't. Although she tends to eat and sleep a lot. This "Fluky-Luke" effect (Washu had coined the term based on an old Cartoon character) appeared to be the product of a latent mental ability that Mihoshi appeared to have developed as an indirect consequence of her mental aberrations. Washu hypothesized that Mihoshi had gained the ability to alter probability lines on a purely unconscious level, causing seemingly random events to work out in her favor, a survival reflex of which she was wholly unaware. It was this factor that had drawn Mihoshi to Earth and brought her into contact with Tenchi, Princess Ayeka and the Space Pirate, Ryoko, allies who were able to help Mihoshi complete her assignment of "dealing" with Kagato. It had also gotten her through many other scrapes where the possibility of success was infinitesimally small, an ability that still served Mihoshi to this day, though never had she been able to consciously control this power or make it work on command. Category:Continuum-59343921